Just tell me!
by WatchingInSilence
Summary: Thomas has been avoiding and ignoring Minho for a few days, and its driving the Asian mad. Minho wants to know why he's acting like this, but Thomas is afraid of telling him the truth. Telling him the reason could change their friendship for the better or for the worst. (AU High school fanfiction, Minho x Thomas.) (Requests are open!)


**AUTHOR NOTES : This is my first Minho x Thomas oneshot, please be nice to me for I am bad with keeping characters in character. If there is any errors I apologize, I am writing this down on my phone.**

 **NOTICE : I will be taking requests on the pairing Minho x Thomas and Newt x Thomas. If you have any requests just send me the request in a private message, or send it in a review!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

He was scared, worried, even a little paranoid, but the main thing that he felt was fear. Why? Well let's just say that Thomas holds deep and special feelings for his best friend. Confused?

Thomas is best friends with Minho. They have been best friends since they were small, nothing ever separated them nothing until now. It wasn't Thomas's fault that he suddenly developed feelings for him! Minho was anything and everything that Thomas could ever ask for! He was protective, sweet, loving, caring, loyal, funny, and Thomas loved how Minho could be sarcastic yet also serious at the same time.

Thomas loved his tan skin, his black hair that he imagined to be soft to the touch, he loved his dark eyes and how his eyes would crinkle up whenever he grinned. He just loved everything about Minho, what was there not to love about him?

That's why Thomas was scared. He didn't want to fall in love with him, but it was kind of hard not to considering they were constantly together doing things. Sometimes Thomas wished that he wasn't gay, or at least wasn't attracted to Minho at least.

He didn't even know if Minho liked guys in that way! Sure Minho and he would sometimes joke around by being perverted and acted gay towards one another, but that never exactly gave Thomas the answer if Minho was gay or at least bisexual or whatever. That made Thomas only more paranoid.

For all he could know Minho could be interested in guys, but he could be attracted to Alby or Newt. Minho was so private with his personal life that Thomas didn't even know if he ever dated anyone before or not. It was just the type of guy Minho was. He was secretive and mysterious. Even though they have been best friends since diapers, Thomas still didn't know everything about Minho and that kind of pissed him off.

Minho could read him like a book. He knew when he was angry even when he was hiding it, he knew how to cheer him up whenever he was down. Minho knew every single detail about him, yet Thomas is still clueless towards certain things.

But the problem is that Thomas was head over heels in love with Minho, and Thomas was terrified of having Minho find out. What if he gets disgusted with him? What if he hates him and leave him? Thomas would be alone and heart broken. So it was better off with Thomas hiding his feeling from the Asian.

But hiding his feelings keeps on becoming more difficult even ever.

They were getting older and Thomas's urges and needs are becoming harder to handle, especially whenever Minho was around. It seemed as if they go out of control every time Minho got close to him. The simple brushing of legs, the hand resting on the shoulder thing, everything that involved Minho touching him was driving him crazy. So crazy to the point where Thomas had to get up and rush off to the bathroom just so he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of his friends.

Now Thomas was avoiding him. Everytime the raven would make his way over Thomas would make an excuse and rush off in the opposite way, and everytime he called he just let the voicemail pick it up. He knew that he was hurting, angering and making the raven feel confused, but he didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell him, that was the last thing on the list that he wants to do. He just couldn't risk having their friendship to be broke by something as stupid as his feelings. But of course his selfishness of him ignoring and avoiding him was too putting him at risk, he felt he had the better chance of keeping it.

* * *

It was Monday morning meaning that it was a brand new week and it was time to go back to school. In his room laid sixteen year old Thomas. He was laying on his stomach with his pillow over his head and blanket draped over his whole body. He was snoring softly, showing that he was still very much asleep. His alarm clock had went off, but he had simply reached out and pressed the snooze button and went back to sleep. Thomas wasn't a morning person, nor was he a Monday person so it was always difficult to get him up.

Bedroom door creaking open, the brunette was unaware that a certain curly haired chubby fourteen year old male was slowly making his way towards his bed. A grin was on his face as he silently crept up to the sleeping teenager. With a widening grin the fourteen year old then pounced onto the bed and landed on top of the sleeping brunette. The said brunette woke up from his slumber and let out a cry of surprise.

"Wake up Thomas! It's time for school! Ma and Pa doesn't want you to be late! Come on lazy ass, we're already falling behind schedule due to you!" The curly haired brunette shouted as he shook the older brunette awake.

Blinking a few times, Thomas then scoffed and pushed the chubby teen off from him an annoyed expression on his face.

"Stop yelling Chuck it's too early for that crap, and what have I told you about swearing? You know how mom is when she overhears us using naughty words. Now buzz off I'll get dressed just give me a minute or two okay?" He asked, but before Chuck had the chance to say anything Thomas got up from his bed and led Chuck to the door, closing it when he had him out of his room.

Turning and leaning back against his door, Thomas let out a small sigh and ran a hand through his messy mop of dark brown hair. Shaking his head Thomas made his way over to his dresser where he pulled two drawers out. His shirt drawer and his pants drawer. Pulling out a plain gray shirt with some regular skinny jeans, the sixteen year old then pushed the drawers back in and stripped out of his night clothes and put on his fresh clothes. Smoothing out his shirt Thomas then grabbed his comb and ran it through his hair, getting out most of the snarls and knots that was in it.

Grabbing his cell phone, keys, and bag off from the small desk that he had next to his dresser, Thomas then walked over to his bedroom door and slipped on his shoes and opened the door. Walking out of his room, he closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway and downstairs into the living room where he saw his mom and Chuck ready to go.

"Finally! You took forever!" Chuck complained. Thomas stuck his tongue out in reply and walked to the front door with the two, closing and locking the front door when they exited the house. The main man of the house was already gone and was at work.

Sighing they all piled into their mother's car. Thomas in the passenger seat, and Chuck in the back much to his disliking. Turning the car on the woman immediately pulled out of the driveway and drove off towards their school.

Chuck was in freshmen year, and surprisingly not that many kids pick on him. The only one is Gally, but he's easily taken care of. Teresa and Brenda love him. They call him their cute and lovable teddy bear, Thomas couldn't control his laughter at how flustered it made his little brother.

Thomas was a sophomore, he recently just turned sixteen and so far his sophomore year was slowly dragging by. He liked being a sophomore, it means he's no longer apart of the fresh meat squad, but that still didn't really stop the idiots from picking on him.

There were so many times where Thomas just wanted to punch the shit out of Gally, but everytime he got that urge he would simply turn and rush off like a chicken. He doesn't want to get into or start unnecessary fights, he'll only disappoint his friends and family even more.

Now, about his sexuality. Everyone knows about it. Thomas was gay, he didn't like girls he only like guys. His friends and family are fine with it, but some idiotic jerks don't like it and they constantly pick on him, and tell him to go burn in hell because he's a faggot sinner. Most of the comments don't bother him, but some of them do get to him and hurts him. The only reason why there's not a lot of people lashing out at him due to his sexuality is because he has Minho, and Minho is the captain of the track team and football team. He has respect, and since he's best friends with Thomas they don't really go after the brunette unless he's alone like recently. (Due to him being a idiot and avoiding Minho.)

When they pulled up in the school parking lot, Thomas leaned over and gave his mom a kias on the cheek and said a quick "Love you." before exiting the car and walking to the doors. He heard Chuck call after him and let out an annoyed sigh. Turning around he waved at his mom before she took off, he then turned his attention to Chuck who was staring at him.

"What?" He asked annoyed, not really in the mood for Chuck's nonsense.

The curly haired brunette frowned. "Are you going to continue ignoring Minho? You're really hurting him you know, you're also making Newt and Ably hate you. They don't like seeing Minho in so much pain due to your fear of getting rej-" Before Chuck could finish Thomas placed a hand over his mouth and shushed him.

"I don't mean to hurt him by doing this, its just that whenever I am close to him my body reacts in a strange way. I don't want him to reject me or find me disgusting due to my feelings for him. I just can't take the whole idea of him leaving me due to some stupid feelings." He said.

Chuck flared his nostrils before pulling Thomas's hand away from his mouth. "You're going to lose his friendship either way with what you're doing. True friends don't avoid and ignore other friends just because their in love with them, they take the risk and tell them." He said before he walked around Thomas and pulled open the school's back entrance door and walked into the school.

Thomas stood there for a few moments, thinking over Chuck's words. He then sighed and shook his head. "Oh what does he know?" He grumbled to himself before he pulled the door in front of him open, walking inside a few seconds later.

 _I can't tell him. If I try to I'll only get choked up on my words and I'll make a complete fool out of myself. But Chuck does have a point even though I don't want to admit it. If I keep this up, I'll only destroy our friendship faster...ugh, why does this have to be so fucking complicated?_ Thomas thought to himself as he ran a hand through his hair and tugged on it slightly due to his frustration.

* * *

The day went on normally. Go to class, do work ignore and avoid Minho at any cost and continue on with his day. Currently Thomas was sitting at his regular lunch table with Teresa, Brenda, Newt, and Alby. The four of them weren't paying any attention to him, but that's what he deserved. Sighing Thomas got up from his seat and grabbed his half empty tray. He walked over to the closest garage can and dumped it in there, but before he could turn around and walk back a hand was placed on his shoulder.

Teasing up the brunette looked around to only see a very angry and hurt looking Minho. Inwardly panicking, Thomas was about to move away and run off, but Minho's hands slid down his shoulder and arm to only grab ahold of his wrist in a death like grip.

"Come on shuckface, we need to talk." The raven said, his voice soft but it held a lot of anger in it. Before Thomas could even respond he was pulled away from the garbage can and towards the bathroom.

When they got in there Minho checked all the stalls before he locked the bathroom door and pushed Thomas into it, his arms on either side of Thomas so the brunette couldn't escape.

"No use in trying to avoid and ignore me now. Tell me what the hell is wrong with you. Why have you been doing this to me? If I did something to anger you I'm sorry okay? Just stop ignoring me Thomas. " Minho said.

Thomas bit the inside of his cheek and glanced off to the side. His heart sped up and warmth traveled throughout his body.

 _Don't say anything, don't say anything at all_.

After a few minutes of silence Minho let out a small growl and grabbed Thomas's arms, shaking him before he pushed him against the door harshly. "God dammit Thomas just tell me already!" He shouted, obviously annoyed and angered with his friend's silence.

At first, Thomas just yelped out in surprise and slight pain. He stared at Minho with wide eyes that were surprised, and even a small amount of fear was in them. Thomas squeezed his eyes close and his body tensed up. "I'm in love with you alright?! There I said it now leave me alone!"

He felt Minho's hold on him loosen and tears started to build up in his eyes. That's it, he ruined his friendship. Now he's going to be beaten down and pushed away. He should've just kept his mouth shut.

But instead of getting a punch to the face like he thought, a hand was placed on his cheek softly. Slowly Thomas peeked an eye open and he saw the Asian smiling at him softly. That made Thomas relax slightly and become confused.

"You love me? For how long?" He asked.

Thomas bit his lower lip and glanced off to the side when both of his eyes opened. A tear fell and ran down his cheek, but Minho's thumb easily caught it and wiped it away.

"Who knows...I just realized it a while back. Go ahead. Punch me, beat me down. Call me disgusting and leave me. I won't blame you if you do." Thomas mumbled.

Minho stayed silent for a moment before he let out a small sigh. "I'm not going to beat you down, or call you disgusting. None of that Thomas...look at me." He said softly.

Hesitating, slowly Thomas looked at him and bit his lower lip again but harder. His heart speeding up even more, and if it would've speed up anymore it would probably leap out of him no doubt.

Minho smiled at him. "You're my best friend and nothing will ever change that. No matter what happens between the two of us, I just want you to know that you'll always be my best friend, and nothing will ever come between that okay?" He asked.

Thomas slowly nodded, looking down now. He felt sick to his stomach and he wanted nothing more but to crawl into a hole and die. Maybe he just over reacted, maybe he didn't know his best friend at all. He went all crazy and thought that Minho would hate him and leave him, but he should know that Minho would never do that to him. Minho is too nice to do that to him. He would never be that rude to anyone, well at least not to his friends that is.

Blinking in surprise and confusion when Minho lifted his chin up, he was even more surprised when Minho looked nervous himself, maybe even a bit flustered.

"Since we're doing the whole confession thing and whatnot, I guess I should just come out with it as well huh?" He asked looking back at Thomas, their eyes connecting.

"I love you too Tommy."

* * *

 **Have any Newt x Thomas or Minho x Thomas requests? Please leave them in the reviews or send me a private message**.


End file.
